


Lost Boy

by Cutiejea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: LazyTown Movie, M/M, lazytown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Sportacus needs to leave LazyTown to find out who he really is. But as always, the truth will hurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This fic will be based old and scrapped information about the characters and the LazyTown movie
> 
> Warning: Guns, Sex, Alex Busybody (Cuz apparently everyone hates him)
> 
> Word count: 8100+ words (It was updated)

Sportacus has been a hero for a long time. And out of all the towns and places he’s visited and saved, he finds solace in Lazytown. The kids look up towards him and he enjoys their company. He and the mayor became friends and he’s been given residency even if he just lives in the airship.

Sportacus is at his airship, looking at the view, he looks down to his crystal inside the ’10’ badge. He reflects on the times he had, the lives he’s saved and everything he’s been through throughout the years.

Then he closes his eyes and tries to remember home.

He can’t

He can only remember the blurry face of his birth mother and a shady image of his father. His home was something he was trying to picture for years but all he remembers is his time in the mines, when he slaved away along with the other kids his age for a mean old man. Luckily he, Number 9 and Number 1 were able to work together to escape, but not everyone was saved. Some were sacrificed, even the friends close to him.

_“Go on without me” a girl said “Be the hero you always wanted to be”_

_“I will come back for you 8” Young Sportacus spoke._

_“No don’t!” the girl said. “I will be ok! Just get out of here!”_

Number 8… the first person he loved that he was unable to save. How can someone call themselves a hero when during their first grand heroic attempt he couldn’t save the person he once fell for. He tried to come back for her but Number 9 told him it’s over. The man might have killed her during their escape.

Sportacus tries to think of other things but the only thing that’s clear to him is saving others. He can’t think for himself… not even once. Why do you think he was really hesitant when after 1 year of being in LazyTown, when Stephanie wanted to Sportacus to have a vacation, he couldn’t do it. He wanted to get up and move because it’s who he is…

Or the only thing that defined him.

Who is Sportacus? Who is he really?

He can hear a sound incoming to the airship mail slot. The hero moved into position and got the mail tube.

“I got mail” he said.

He opened it and it was a letter from Stephanie. It was about her returning back home as summer is about to end and she wants to say goodbye. Sportacus began to fly his airship just so he can park it somewhere safe and near. He got down with his ladder and there lies Stephanie with her bags, ready to go home. She gave all her friends, Bessie and her uncle a hug goodbye and is now waiting for one more person. Sportacus arrived and everyone cheered as usual.

“Sportacus!” Stephanie said.

“Hi. So you’re going home?” Sportacus asked.

“Yeah! I have to return to my mum and dad” Stephanie said. “They must miss me by now”.

“Do you have any family Sportacus?” Ziggy asked.

Sportacus looked at the crowd and he sees Bessie just talking to her phone. Something about her seemed fishy as well as familiar but couldn’t tell. Then images of his first mother came to his head but vanished afterwards.

“I- I” Sportacus said. “I do”.

“How are your family like?” Stephanie asked.

“Well…” Sportacus said as he’s trying to figure that out himself. “They were nice. They raised me well… I guess”.

Sportacus felt bad. He never lied to anyone in his life… except to himself. He knows that a small lie can grow to a big one and will go out of control at some point. He always sworn to tell the truth but maybe this time, a small lie wouldn’t hurt.

Stephanie left town along with her uncle as she is taken to the train station. As everyone returned home, Sportacus returned to his airship. He opened a secret compartment in the airship that requires his crystal to access. He placed it in the slot and out comes an old photo album.

He opened it and the first photo was him as a baby with his mother with long brown hair and his father with a small brown moustache. It was tucked in his shirt when he was abandon as the assumption is that his parents doesn’t want him to lose the only image they have together. No one was able to take it away from him. He turned to the next page and it was a photo of him when he was first recruited to the mines along with the other kids. The next page and it was a sketch of number 8. She almost looks like Stephanie but more beautiful. The next is a photo of him and his friends, 9 and 1. He wonders what they’re doing now, especially 1. He met 9 before but the last time they met was in Number 9’s funeral. He died due to a sugar meltdown. Number 1 however, there were rumours that he’s still alive, but somewhere unknown.

Sportacus has never heard from any of his old friends since they all escaped and sometimes wishes that he could meet them again. He wishes he could talk to his parents again… if they’re still alive. Do they even know where he is right now? If he even exists? Are they proud of him?

He doesn’t know.

He wants to know.

Since summer is ending, as the kids have to return to school at some point so he wouldn’t be needed. He needs to leave town just to find out who he is. He waited till the mayor returns and asked if they can have a drink in the LazyTown bar.

“So… you’re leaving when the Summer ends” the Mayor said as the two men took a drink.

“Not for long but just for a while” Sportacus said. “I just want to go somewhere that I’ve been before”.

“Seems selfish of you” Milford said as he took another sip.

“Mayor, I’ve been saving others for as long as I lived but there is a part of me that needs saving” Sportacus said. “Ever since Ziggy and the kids asked about my family, it made me realise that I need to see them again. I hope you understand”.

“Oh I do” Milford replied. “Family is what made you who you are. I was really happy when Stephanie came in visit as I rarely get the chance to visit the folks outside of LazyTown”.

The mayor stood up and patted Sportacus on the shoulder as he returns to town hall.

“Take care of yourself Number 10”.

The mayor left and Sportacus continued drinking. Later, Robbie enters the bar and sits next to the blue hero. He was even surprised that he’s even in a bar.

“Aren’t heroes supposed to be… not drinking?” Robbie asked after he orders his favourite alcoholic drink.

“It’s just water Robbie” Sportacus said.

Two of them took a sip and sat with the silence between them.

“So, I hear you’re leaving town” Robbie said.

“Just for a while” Sportacus said. “I just have a lot of things in my head to figure out”

“Aaah… the blue hero… trying to find his way home” Robbie said. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Don’t you have a family Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie looked at his glass and just stirred the drink with a spoon. It sounded like a topic he didn’t want to talk about as well.

“My family lived in LazyTown for a long time” Robbie said. “But died when I grew up. I don’t enjoy talking about it”.

The clock ticked to midnight and Sportacus and Robbie were making out on the bathroom walls. Even if Sporty didn’t drink, Robbie slipped something into the water for occasions like this one. Something to make Sporty more fun.

“R-R-obbie” Sportacus moaned as Robbie went for the neck.

“Shush” Robbie said as he pins Sportacus to the wall, going closer.

Being kissed by Robbie makes him more intoxicated as his lips taste so sweet (from the cake he’s been eating). Sportacus wonders why Robbie is like this, especially now but it was something Robbie didn’t want to answer. They just let the moment happened. Robbie removed Sporty’s hat and his elf ears came out. Sporty was surprised when Robbie did that but it seemed like Robbie knew all along about his little secret. No surprise since Robbie tends to call Sportacus ‘ _The Blue Elf_ ’ from time to time in the past. He touched the pointy part of the ear and Sportacus was immobilised. His eyes wide open as it was really sensitive. The two men ended up doing things that they never imagined doing that they ended up together in Robbie’s lair. As Sportacus wakes up in the middle of the night, Robbie tugs him closer as he didn’t want to let go of the man next to him.

“Where are you going?” Robbie asked.

“I have to leave” Sportacus said as he looks to the guy next to him.

“Right now? Can’t you stay a little bit longer?” Robbie asked.

“Robbie…” Sportacus said.

“Please” Robbie asked as he smiled.

Just hearing Robbie being nice, it made Sportacus smiled a bit. Robbie never like this, why is that? He returned to Robbie’s embrace but after an hour, Sporty got his clothes and returned to his airship. It was around 6 am so everyone was still sleeping. He soon left and travelled back to the northern islands.

He landed and sees the old mines he used to work when he was young, where he was found. It’s now closed down and some of the paths are blocked off due to the boulders but just one bite of an apple and he was able to move them. As he walks, flashbacks of his past came back, replaying itself like he’s living through those memories once again.

_*BOOM*_

_Explosions everywhere as everyone fleas from the mines. Number 9 was at the exit while Number 1 prepares the hot air balloon. Number 10 or Sportacus was holding Number 8’s hand till she was taken away by the mean old man._

_Mr Kicker_

_“Let go of me!!!” Number 8 cried._

_Sportacus came and the mines continued to shake. Rocks started to fall and Number 9 was looking for Number 10._

_“Let go of her!” Young Sportacus said._

_“Never! She dies with me!” Mr Kicker said. “Not all of you will escape! What will it be 10?”_

_Go on without me” Number 8 said “Be the hero you always wanted to be”_

_“I will come back for you 8” Young Sportacus spoke._

_“No don’t!” Number 8  said. “I will be ok! Just get out of here!”_

_“But…” Young Sportacus said._

_“10 WE NEED TO GO!!!” Number 9 yelled as the mines started to lose it’s structure._

_Number 9 and 10 ran as the they attempt to make it to the exit. They made it but most of the entrances are closed off and Number 8 was still trapped in there._

As Sportacus ventures forth, he noticed that some of the boulders have been moved, probably some explorers to see if they can find any treasure or anything. He moved some of the rocks himself as he recalls the pathways that leads to where he last saw Number 8, the office. Once he arrived, no one was there. Not even a skeleton was found. They might have escaped in another route or the bones have been crushed or their bodies might have been recovered by rescue teams.

But truth remains… she’s gone.

Sportacus looked at the old bunkers underneath the mines. He saw the bed where he used to sleep along with hundreds of children, enslaved to work for Mr Kicker. He walked passed the mines and the old makeshift sports equipment that he and the other kids used to play during their breaks. Soon, Sportacus heard footsteps.

“So… you’re back”

Sportacus turned around and saw someone was following him. He brought out a flashlight and pointed it at the strange figure. It was an old man with spiky white hair and a brown torn blazer. His face is really old yet really familiar.

“Mr Kicker?” Sportacus asked as the voice sounded familiar. “You’re alive?”

“Of course I’m alive!” Mr Kicker said. “But I’m surprised you’ve decided to come back after destroying what I have left!”

“Where is Number 8?” Sportacus asked.

“Number 8? Oh you mean the girl?” Mr Kicker said as he went to a corner and sat on a rock. “Still pinning over her after so many years of disconnection. Don’t worry kiddo, she’s safe the last time I saw her but she’s not here”.

“She… escaped?” Sportacus said.

Mr Kicker nodded. “But, I have no idea if she made it out. She found another exit but I was unable to follow since she attacked me before fleeing”.

“Do you know where she escaped?” Sportacus asked.

“Alex… kid…” Mr Kicker said.

“Alex?” Sportacus asked in confusion.

Mr Kicker was surprised with Sportacus’s response. Normally he would use this information as some sort of advantage but he’s too old to play the villain, especially since Sportacus is different to who he was when he was young.

“That’s your name isn’t it?” Mr Kicker asked. “You’re real name?”

“I… I have a name?” Sportacus asked.

“Kid… everyone has a name” Mr Kicker said. “Oh wait… you were really young when you were found and I gave you the number”

“Kicker… I know we were not in the best of terms in the past but I came back to find out my past! If you know something, please tell me”

“*Sigh*, Fine, follow me kid!” Mr Kicker said.

Mr Kicker took Sporty to his office and he knew Sporty has been here earlier. Mr Kicker opened up a drawer. He brought up a box with a number 10 written on top of it. Inside was a bunch of items that Mr Kicker confiscated from the boy and a bunch of things that was with young Sporty when he was found in the forest. He first showed Sportacus a letter placed on top of the basket where Sporty was placed. It simply said ‘ _Please take care of Alex_ ’. Then he got another letter, probably from his parents, still in the envelope, unopened.

“Supposedly, I would have given you this when you turned 16 or 18 when I no longer needed you” Mr Kicker said. “But here you go”.

Sportacus opened the envelope read the letter that was in it.

_To our dearest Alex,_

_Sorry that we could no longer be with you. If you read this, I hope you understand why we had to abandon you. I know in the future, I will regret my actions but please note that this is for the best. I do hope we cross paths someday_

_\- Your parents_

“Do you know how my parents look like?” Sportacus asked.

“Kid… you were left in a forest” Mr Kicker said. “Number 9 found you when he was out finding fruits for the kids. No one knows how they look like or even spotted them”

Sporty got the box and was about to leave without a goodbye but Mr Kicker has more questions that Sportacus might know the answer to.

“How is 9 by the way? Or Number 1?” Kicker asked. “How are the kids after their grand escape?”

Sportacus stopped and tears began to fall. The last time he saw Number 9 was during the funeral before he moved to LazyTown and Number 1, he was nowhere to be found and no one has heard from him ever since.

“They’re gone” Sportacus said sadly. “We never saw each other once we left”.

“Ahh..” Mr Kicker said. “I guess you got what you wanted. You’ve gotten your freedom, and me, I lost what I have left. But it doesn’t matter anymore does it. You’re just going to leave me here once again”.

A sound of a gun click was heard. Sportacus turned around and saw Mr Kicker pointing the lethal weapon in front of him. Sportacus was paralysed as he sees Mr Kicker using his final weapon. Sportacus’s crystal began to beep. He was in danger.

“I should have done this years ago” Mr Kicker said.

“You don’t have to do this” Sportacus said.

“You don’t understand! Ever since you all left, I lost everything!” Mr Kicker said as he cried.

“Kicker, I too am broken too” Sportacus said. “You don’t have to kill me just for satisfaction! Just put the weapon down”

“You’re the one to talk! Funny how you know what a gun could do” Mr Kicker said. “But this final bullet isn’t for you”

“What do you mean?!” Sportacus asked.

“My farewell gift for you 10 is something that you will carry for the rest of your life!” Mr Kicker said as tears began to fall. “If you really are a hero Alex, go ahead to try and stop me!”

Mr Kicker pointed the gun at his head. Sportacus’s crystal beeped even louder as Mr Kicker was about to kill himself. Sportacus pressed the 10 insignia on his chest and got out a yo-yo to push the gun off Kicker’s head.

Kicker pressed the trigger and…

What was seen is something that Sportacus will never forget.

Mr Kicker’s body fell to the ground and Sportacus was unable to catch or save him. Mr Kicker’s eyes were open and his gun was still on his hand. Sportacus closed his eyes and buried the body infront of the mines. He placed a sign saying:

_‘Here lies the man who took care of hundreds of lost children’_

Sportacus bowed his head as he paid his respects. Mr Kicker’s tactics were wrong as he enslaved children but he did take care of them well. He even took care of him, an orphan, a lost boy. He gathered flowers and placed it on top of the dirt. He got his box and returned to the airship.

Once he returned, he broke down. Never in his life did he ever see someone take their life away with a simple pull of a trigger. He didn’t even know it was a thing. The last words of Mr Kicker haunted him as it showed that he was unable to save someone once again.

The crystal beeping back there, it was to warn Sportacus that Kicker was going to hurt himself. It was Mr Kicker who was in trouble, not Sportacus. He forgot the one thing he learned about the crystal:

 _it’s doesn’t beep for the user, it beeps for the people around him, louder if it’s someone he knows_.

Sportacus started to trash his airship as he’s mad. Mad that even to this day, he couldn’t stop Mr Kicker. He now needs to carry the image and the memory of Mr Kicker killing himself. He should have been faster. He wasn’t fast enough to save the man.

“Why?!” Sportacus cried. “Why can’t I do it?! Why couldn’t I save him!?“

Sportacus threw the box to the ground and the contents in them fell out. Sportacus sat to the floor to see what has spilt and most of them are just pictures he drew in the mines, some toys he made using sticks but more photos were seen and the blue blanket that was wrapped around him when he was abandoned.

Sportacus looked at the photos and saw a family photo when he was in the hospital. His mum was young and his father was happy to see him wrapped around his mother’s arms. Sportacus wonders as he looked at the pictures, why was he given away? Why did his mother abandon him?

If they’re alive, where are they?

Sportacus lay down on the ground and cried as he just doesn’t want to move. He removed his hat and just hugged it. He no longer felt like the ‘elf’ that he’s always been and became more human.

Is this what pain feels like?

Is this what being human is like?

Do the kids feel like this all the time?

Why am I feeling pain for the first time?

Where are you? Number 8? 9? 1? Mum, dad?

Anyone?

Sportacus’s crystal wasn’t beeping for him as it only beeps for others. His tears created a small puddle on the floor as he just didn’t want to leave. His heart begins to ache as he embraces the pain that he’s feeling after years of being happy and active.

Is this what being human feels like?

“I’m no Sportacus… I’m just an Alex” Sportacus said. “Alex the Human”

It was late at night and Sportacus felt a bit better. He tucked the photo of his family in his shirt and went to the steering wheel so he can travel back to LazyTown. He didn’t clean his airship and for the first time, he’s decided to take things slow. He manoeuvred the airship in a slow pace as he travels back as there is nowhere else to go. Soon, he’s got a message from his minicomputer in his wristband. It was a video call from Stephanie.

“Hey Sportacus” Stephanie said as she’s in her bedroom back in New York. “Are you ok? You don’t seem happy!”

“I’m ok” Sportacus said. “I just went to a little adventure and I’m just tired”

“I can tell… it’s past 8:08” Stephane said. “Anyways, uncle Milford asked me to call you because he said you left LazyTown and he’s just wondering if you’re ok”.

“I’m slightly ok… I’m heading back now” Sportacus said. “How’s home? How’s your family?”

“My mum is doing great!” Stephanie said. “Just waiting for dad to come home”

A storm is brewing in the horizon and the signal was jamming. Sportacus was no longer able to connect with Stephanie and the screen went black. Sportacus tried to find an alternate route back to LazyTown but the rain and winds were to too strong for him to manage.

“Here we go!” Sportacus said as he tries to control the airship.

Lightning hit the airship and it began to decent down from the air. Sportacus tried his best to lessen the impact but he crashed and he was knocked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sportacus opened his eyes and his surroundings was all a burr.

Opened them again and saw something brown. He can see a bit of what surrounds him but his head still hurts from the crash.

One more time and he can see a near clear vision of where he is. He’s in a room but the walls are made of wood. He’s lying down on bed made from a huge pile of sheep wool and his clothes are just on a chair, folded with the crystal on top. All he’s wearing is his pants the white shirt.

“Where… where am I?” Sportacus asked.

He then heard footsteps and the door opened. It was an old man wearing an orange hat and blue tunic. He was carrying a tray of sportscandy and he placed them on the bed.

“I see you’re awake” the man said.

“Who… who are you?” Sportacus asked.

“My name is Íþróttaálfurinn” the man said. “It means _Athletic Elf_ but you can call me Ithro”.

Ipro removed his cap and showed his elf ears to the blue hero. Sportacus was surprised to see them as it shows he’s not alone.

“Am I in heaven or something?” Sportacus asked.

“I see you are also an elf as well” Ithro said as he saw Sportacus’s ears underneath his hair.

“I’m not an elf…” Sportacus said. “I’m half human”

“And what makes you say that?” Ithro asked as he gave Sportacus an apple.

Sportacus showed him a photo of his family that was kept in his clothing. Ithro saw it and saw that it was his mum that makes him human. His dad was strong but his elven physics were noticeable.

“Ah… so you’re a hybrid” Ithro said. “Have you met your parents yet?”

“No… I was trying to figure out who they were but found nothing” Sportacus said.

Sportacus moved as he tries to leave the bed but Ithro managed to place the boy back. Sportacus is still weak and he can’t recover as fast as elves due to his human side of his anatomy.

“Whoa! You are still recovering!” Ithro said. “Calm down”.

“But… I need to return home” Sportacus said.

“And where is… home?” Ithro asked.

“LazyTown” Sportacus said.

The town name triggered something in Ithro’s mind as it sounded familiar. He then looked at Sportacus one more time and decided to ask him a question.

“Hey boy… is your name by any chance… is Alex?” Ithro asked.

“My name is not Alex… it’s Sportacus” Sportacus said. “And even if it is, how do you know that name?”

Ithro looked at Sportacus then gave him a tight hug. Tears of joy began to fall off the man’s face. Sportacus was still confused to what’s going on.

“Alex… you’ve grown up” Ithro said.

“Why do you calling me Alex?” Sportacus asked. “I’m not him!”

“You’re lying! Oh Alex… you don’t know…” Ithro said as he faces his son for the first time in years. “I’m your father”

“My…. Father…?” Sportacus said.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile in LazyTown:_

“Oh… I will tell him right away!” Bessie said. “OH MILFORD!!!!”

“Yes Ms Busybody” the mayor said as he bust in to Bessie’s home.

“I just got a call about a blimp crashing down somewhere and the way it’s described is similar to Sportacus’s blimp” Bessie said. “You don’t think he’s…”

“No… no no no!” Milford said as he comforts Bessie who’s crying. “He’s Sportacus,he will survive!”

“Milford, you need to tell the kids!” Bessie said. “Starting with your niece. I will notify the kids”.

“No don’t!” Milford said in panic. “They will not take it well. They never heard something this tragic plus we are not sure if Sportacus is dead. And it will break the kid’s hears… especially Ziggys. But Stephanie… she’s a strong girl. I know she will survive hearing this”.

Meanwhile at Robbie’s lair, Robbie overheard the conversation and he was first happy because Sportacus is gone and everyone will be lazy again. But he remembers that night he shared with him before Sportacus leaving. He’s still confused on why he did that in the first place. While he was walking around, he found something covered in sheets in the far corners of the lair. He removed it and it was a metal box that was never opened for years.

Robbie opened the box and in it was old mining clothes and a photo of his younger self with a lot of kids. Behind it was a letter with a ’1’ marked on the envelope. It was never opened till now and he began to read it.

_Hey Number 1,_

_10 here and I’m writing to you as I’m here to tell you that I will be attending the Hero Academy. Like you said, I have a gift. I do hope we meet again since you were one of my best friends_

_\- 10_

“I’m… number 1…” Robbie said as he remembers his past. “Oh 10, you’ve changed since we last met… you even kept the name 8 gave you”

Robbie snuck out and went to Pixel’s house at the middle of the night. He knocked at the door and Milford came to opened it.

“Robbie… what are you doing here?” Milford asked.

“Mayor?! What are you doing here?” Robbie aske.

Pixel came and he was also surprised to see Robbie at his front door.

“Hi Pixie… I need your help to track someone down” Robbie said. “I think Sportacus is in trouble”.

“Oh I know… that’s why the Mayor’s here” Pixel said. “Come in Robbie, maybe your genius can help determine if he’s still alive or not”.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile in New York:_

“STEPHANIE!!!” her mother yelled out.

“What is it mother?” Stephanie asked as she got down the stairs.

Stephanie arrived in the living room, seeing her mother cry in distress. Stephanie tried to comfort her but she still crying.

“Your father… he’s… he’s in the hospital” Stephanie’s mum said. “And your uncle’s friend… Bessie called… your friend… Sportacus or something… she heard that his airplane crashed in the middle of the ocean”.

Stephanie’s smile started to fade off as tears began to fall. Both her father and her friend got into serious accidents that she now wishes for both of them to survive. Stephane comforted her mum as she’s too fragile to drive to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Sportacus and Ithro bonded as Sportacus was still too weak to move. Ithro explained why he was abandoned and why things didn’t work out between Ithro and his mother but he did try to be there for his son.

“The relationship ended because I wasn’t around” Ithro said. “When you were born, yes your mother and I were happy but I left a few days later because of a job and when I came back, not only we got to a fight but your mother was ready to give you away. And how can I take care of you if I don’t understand how feelings work. This whole thing is complicated kid, you won’t understand”

“Did you get to see her again?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes and no…” Ithro confessed. “Years after giving you away, I did try to see her again but I just couldn’t do it. She dyed her hair brown and started smoking and talking to the phone, I could no longer recognise her”.

“Is my mother from LazyTown?” Sportacus asked.

“Wait… you haven’t met her yet?!” Ithro asked.

“Maybe…” Sportacus answered. “Ithro… I don’t know anything about my past. That’s why I was traveling. Who is my mother?”

“Stina” Ithro said.

“Oh…” Sportacus said in sadness as he doesn’t know a Stina in LazyTown.

“I guess she moved out” Ithro sighed. “I’m so sorry Alex. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come back for you! But look at you, you’ve become stronger and I heard you’re now helping people!”

“How did you know I was helping people?” Sportacus asked.

“You know that recommendation that got you into that hero school?” Ithro asked.

“How…?” Sportacus asked.

“I met your friend Number 9, or Nicolas which was his real name, when he was studying and we talked about you and how you managed to work together to escape” Ithro said. “That is something I will never be able to do and I’ve decided to appeal for a recommendation scholarship for you to study. Luckily they were able to find you”.

“You… you studied in the hero school?” Sportacus asked.

“It used to be a council for heroes but we’ve decided to teach others our ways” Ithro explained. “I used to be in the council but I’ve decided to do some freelancing work. But I still visit”.

“And you never bothered to visit me” Sportacus said.

“I’m so sorry Alex… I truly am” Ithro said as he sees his son looking away. “I never intended for us to meet this way. I really wish I could turn back time and fix everything”.

“It’s ok…” Sportacus said. “It doesn’t really matter anyway. At least we did meet… but I just need to ask. Why didn’t you try and find me or see me when I graduated. Or during Number 9’s funeral? I was broken during those times”.

“Would like to hear ‘ _Oh hey kid, I know your friend is dead and guess what, I’m your father_ ’ during your worse emotional moments?” Ithro asked sarcastically. “Graduation, I did try to find you but you were on your way to save the world. It seems you can’t stop moving”.

“Oh…” Sportacus said.

“Alex… would you want to stay in the village while you recover?” Ithro asked. “I know this will not make up for lost time but it’s a start of something new. Plus it will help you discover who you really are”.

“Ok” Sportacus said. “But please don’t call me Alex!”

“I make no promises” Ithro said. “But for now… you need some rest. Take care kid”.

Days have passed as Sportacus tries to recover from the crash. His father helped him walk and showed him around the elven village filled with elves with different personalities. Some are sports elves like him and there are some that are more artistic and some are just mischievous. Ithro explained to Sportacus why he gets sugar meltdowns when he eats something… well… sugar. It’s just part of the Sports elves biology, they can’t tolerate sweets and junkfood. Luckly for Sportacus, he can eat junkfood if he wants because he’s half human but anything sweet, nope. Sportacus got to know more of his culture that he was unaware of. Soon, Sportacus got used to being called Alex that he’s starting to like the name a bit but he still likes Sportacus better.

“So Alex, how did you find out you were a hybrid and where did the name ‘Sportacus’ come from?” Ithro asked.

“Well… it started when I was 7 years old back in the mines” Sportacus said as he tries to remember. “During our short breaks we would be playing sports because it’s all we have”.

_Sportacus was found when he was around 2 years old so Mr Kicker had to take care of him like any parent would do but once he reaches a certain age and knows the basic skills, he’s ready to be with the other kids. It was around 1 week since Sportacus started working and Number 9 had to keep an eye on him._

_During their break, while they were playing, the kids noticed that Sportacus is able to do tricks and moves that none of them could do._

_“Wow 10, you really love Sports” Number 2 said._

_“It’s just really fun to do” Number 10 said._

_“Lets see if he can beat me in a race” said Number 7 as he challenged 10._

_“Ok” Number 10 answered._

_“Wow.. are you sure you want to do this 10?” Number 9 asked. “7 is known to be the fastest”_

_“9… if you believe in yourself, anything is possible” Number 10 replied._

_The race started from where they’re at and they have to run to their bedroom, grab one of the pillows and run back. First one who reaches the finish lines wins. The problem… Number 10 tends to get lost since he’s still new. He was always kept in Mr Kicker’s ‘nursery’ and he always followed Number 9 wherever he goes. Number 9 got worried that 10 might get stuck somewhere if he does this race. 10 was also scared but he needed this._

_“On your marks… get set…” said number 6._

_“GO!”_

_Number 6 put down her arm and the two boys began to run. Despite having a natural talent for sports, he was still not fast enough for number 7 speed but it was ok because it meant that he won’t get lost. Number 7 was still ahead of him, even on the way back and there was nothing stopping him. Number 8 saw that 10 may need help so she grabbed an apple and threw it towards him._

_“10, Catch!” 8 said._

_The apple landed at Number 10’s hands and he took a bite. He got extra energy and was able to run faster. It ended up as a tie and number 10’s hair moved once he stopped that his ears was exposed._

_“10… you’re ears” the kids said._

_“What about them?” Number 10 asked._

_“Its… pointy” Number 5 said as all of them gathered around._

_They touched his ears and 10 began to laugh as it was really sensitive. Soon, someone came pushing through the crowds. It was Number 1._

_“What’s with all this noise? Don’t you know Kicker will be mad if he sees you not working?!” Number 1 yelled._

_“Look who just came out of hiding” Number 7 said. “Kicker’s favourite”_

_“Shut up” Number 1 yelled._

_“Dude, it’s still our break!” Number 9 said._

_Number 1 analysed Number 10’s ears and looked around the boy to see what kind of species he is._

_“We’ve got ourselves an elf!” Number 1 said._

_“An… elf?” Number 10 asked._

_The kids were confused as this was their first time seeing someone that’s not human. Number 1 looked at 10 once more to see if he’s really an elf._

_“But… he seems to be also… human” Number 1 said._

_“A hybrid…” Number 6 said. “I’ve heard of elves in the books but I never expected them to be real”_

_“They did exist but I never knew they’re still alive” Number 9 said._

_“So I hear you’re good at sports… you should be some kind of Sports elf” 1 said. “Just keep out of trouble knowing you have a gift”._

_1 left and the kids were still gathered around. 10 was nervous as everything was all news to him._

_“10 you’re an elf?!” Number 4 asked._

_“I… I have no idea” 10 said._

_“You must be some kind of superhero then… like some kind of Sportacus…” 8 said._

_“Yeah… Sportacus!” 6 said. “That’s your new name 10… since, you never told us what your real name is”._

_“That’s because I don’t have one” 10 answered._

_“Then it’s official… your new name is Sportacus!” Number 8 said._

_“Please don’t call me that” 10 requested._

“And that’s where the name came from” Sportacus said. “I’m not fond with nicknames but it was the only thing I have left of my memory of number 8”.

“8 sounds like a lovely person Alex” Ithro said. “I guess she was the one who helped you realised that you were not human all along”.

“But I couldn’t save her! She’s dead! I was unable to be the hero she saw me as!” Sportacus cried.

“Is this why you don’t want to accept your human side?” Ithro asked.

“Maybe…” Sportacus said. “I just wish I get to see her again… and I thought that crash would let us reunite. But I guess I’m still alive”.

Ithro hugged his son as Sportacus just let the tears fall. Just remembering all of that just helps him become more stronger as he’s fighting to redeem himself from his failed rescues.

Later that day, Sportacus was able to contact Stephanie and tell her that he’s ok. She then send the same message to her uncle and both Milford and Bessie were relieved. Days passed and the airship is ready to LazyTown. But at the same time, Stephanie’s father has passed away and both her and her mother decided move to LazyTown just for comfort and for Stephanie to have a new beginning as her mother saw that she’s different from how she used to be before going. Ithro and Sportacus helped cleaned up the airship and afterwards, they were ready to go.

“Well… of to LazyTown” Sportacus said.

“It will be nice to see that old town again” Ithro said.

Sportacus pedalled away and the airship began to take flight. Stephanie was at the train station with her bags while her mother rode in the moving van as they travelled to LazyTown. Stephanie’s old friends came to say goodbye and hopes she comes back and visit. The kids in LazyTown were preparing a welcome party for both Stephanie and Sportacus as it was announced that they’ll be arriving at the same day. Robbie was at his lair and he was still wearing that same purple jumpsuit. He was holding an adult replica of his old suit when he was still in the mines.

“Do I have to wear this stupid suit?” Robbie asked himself. “Why would I want to remember those terrible times in that stupid mine?!”

Robbie then remembers one small bonding moment that he and 10 had when they were kids. They were outside and looking at the crystal that 10 just found whilst mining.

_“I think this crystal is special Number 1” 10 said as he held the round object as the two are sitting on top of a cliff._

_“Are you sure that’s not just some ordinary crystal?” 1 asked. “What makes you think that crystal is no different to any other?”_

_“I don’t know but… it does look different from what I’ve seen in the past” 10 said._

_As the two stood up, the cliff became unstable and Robbie was about to fall. The crystal on 10’s hand got warmer and it began to chime. 10 turned around and saw 1 was about to fall._

_“Help me!!!!” 1 yelled._

_10 looked around to see if there is anything he could use. Nothing can be found. So what he did, he ran and jump just to catch up with 1 who’s falling to the river bellow._

_“What are you doing?!” 1 asked. “We will both die!”_

_10 ate some sportscandy and dropped the apple to the water just so the impact from the surface tension won’t be as painful. 10 carried 1 on his back and he swam back to shore. They rested on the ground as they try to process what just happened._

_“Well, you are right… that crystal is quite something different” 1 said. “Do you still have it?”_

_“Yup!” 10 said as he got it out of his pocket._

_“Well… now you can impress 8 with that. You can finally be that superhero that she always pictures you to be”._

_“I’m not a hero 1” 10 said._

_“You kidding… after the years of knowing you and the fact that I had to take care of you when Kicker was busy, I always knew you were someone different 10. Don’t you forget it” 1 said._

Robbie looked at the jumpsuit and he saw his past self as number 1 on the mirror. He looked again and it was gone, just another hallucination.

Stephane arrived earlier and Milford took her to the Town Square where everyone is waiting for her to arrive. She hugged everyone but Robbie wasn’t there. No surprise since they assume he’s not that enthusiastic to see both Sportacus and Stephanie again. The airship then soon arrived in LazyTown and both Sportacus and Ithro climb and jump down the ladder. Everyone ran to give Sportacus a hug since they were worried that Sportacus wouldn’t make it.

“Welcome back Sportacus!!!” the kids cheered.

“Kids…” Sportacus said.

“Oh it’s good to see you’re well! How was your trip?” Milford asked.

“I met my father…” Sportacus said. “Everyone, meet Íþróttaálfurinn, he’s also a hero like me”.

“I’m not a superhero” Ithro said. “Just a slightly above average one”.

“Just like Sportacus!” Ziggy said.

Ithro then looked at Bessie and went towards her. She was busy looking out of the kids till she sees the elf in front of her.

“Stina? Is that you?” Ithro asked.

“You… you remember me?” Bessie asked. “After all this time?”

“Wait… Bessie is my mother?” Sportacus asked.

Bessie walks towards her son and gave him a hug as she began to cry. Never in her life that she would ever do this again or that this moment will come.

“I’m so sorry that I never told you the truth about me. And hearing about your accident, I was worried that I would never see you again and tell you the truth” Bessie cried. “I know it was selfish of me giving you away and I’m guessing your father told you what happened. I wanted to tell you but I was so scared to do it”.

“Bessie, it’s ok. Knowing that you were able to take care of these children, with or without me around… it showed that you wished you can turn back time and change your mistakes” Sportacus said. “And I was glad to spend time at LazyTown with you”.

“Sportacus… I’m so sorry” Bessie cried.

“Not Sportacus… it’s Alex” he whispered (I guess he didn’t want the kids to know his real name).

The two let go and the kids were just happy to see him alive and well. Behind the tree is Robbie wearing that old mining suit. His appearance isn’t his usual but his hair is all messed up, just like in the past, hoping that 10 would recognise him.

“10 is that you?”

Everyone turned around and there is Stephanie’s mum who came out of the moving van. Sportacus saw and she looked like someone he knew in the past.

“You… are you are number 10?” the woman asked.

Sportacus moved towards her and gave a closer look. His heart began to beat really fast once he saw her face.

“Are you number 8?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes” Stephanie’s mum nodded.

Sportacus gave her a really tight hug and he began to cry. He didn’t know that she was still alive.

“I thought you were dead” Sportacus said. “How… how did you manage to escape”.

“A group of heroes and rescuers saved me when I was climbing out the exit. I thought it was you but it wasn’t” 8 said. “I was sent to a foster home and someone adopted me. I never thought you would still be alive until Stephanie keeps talking about you. But I thought you wouldn't remember me”.

“I will never forget you 8” Sportacus said.

Stephanie saw and Sportacus came towards her, telling her what she needs to know. Stephanie didn’t mind since she always saw Sportacus as a father figure and a friend. Robbie watched as everything unfolded. He looked down since he was too late. 10 no longer needed Number 1 as he already has number 8 by his side.

Sportacus tried to catch up to the person walking away but it was too late.

Robbie returned to his lair and just sat down crying as it seems that he was too late to have Sportacus back.

_A Month Later…_

“Are you ready to be a hero Solla?” Sportacus asked as he’s at the door of his airship.

“I’m ready” Solla said as she came out with an orange superhero suit which was a hand-me down and tailored by Bessie.

“Do you still have the other half of the crystal?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes!” Solla said as she inserted it inside the number 8 insignia. “It was really useful when raising Stephanie”.

The two jumped off and glided their way down to LazyTown. Sportacus and Solla’s crystal chimmed and they saw Ziggy being stuck on a tree again and Trixie losing control of her skateboard. The two heroes noded and went on their way.

Meanwhile, Robbie watched as he was mad that there are two heroes running around LazyTown while Stephanie is gone to train as the hero academy.

“I will get rid of you all!” Robbie yelled as he looked at the periscope. Later that day, both Number 8 and 10 made a surprise visit to Robbie’s lair.

“What… what are you doing here?!” Robbie asked as he saw the two heroes.

“It’s nice to see you again Number 1” Solla said.

“How…?!” Robbie asked.

“Robbie… we are going to the mines to pay respects to Mr Kicker. Would you like to come with us?” Sportacus asked.

“Who’s we?” Robbie asked.

“All the other kids” Solla said. “Thanks to Bessie for having so many connections, we managed to gather almost all of the kids who used to work for that old man. He may be cruel but he did take care of us”.

“And it wouldn’t be the same without you” Sportacus said.

Robbie went behind a corner and came out with the old miner outfit. The three of them went to the airship and they all left LazyTown to return to the mines. While Sportacus pedals the airship, 1 and 8 began to talk.

“So, it’s nice seeing you again” Solla said.

“So… are you and 10 dating or what?” Robbie asked.

“Dating… no! He’s just a really good friend plus Alex might deserve someone better” Solla said. “Even if we did have a connection, we’re both better off as friends”.

“I see” Robbie said.

“Who knows, someone else will be able to capture his heart” Solla said.

Robbie looked at Sportacus who’s still driving the airship and taking a bite off an apple for more energy. It made his heart beat a bit.

“Maybe that person will be me” Robbie said.


End file.
